


几不可闻

by 日向的浴巾 (ZERRIER)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 对镜 - Freeform, 日向逐渐崩坏, 狛枝非常过分, 粗暴性行为, 荤话大王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZERRIER/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E5%90%91%E7%9A%84%E6%B5%B4%E5%B7%BE
Summary: 洗完澡的日向迎来了一位不速之客。
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 24





	几不可闻

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线在一章后四章前，不是什么甜蜜的东西，甚至有刀（。  
> 个人性癖大赏，除了黄色外一无所有。

正文：

“不要再靠近我了。”  
“也不要……再来小屋了。”

  
傍晚时分。

日向甚至没有听到狛枝进门的声音。他站在桌子前，翻找着睡裤，沉重的梳妆镜倒映着他背后熟悉的卧室。一只手攥紧腰上浴巾上的结，水珠从半干的头发上滴落。

突然压上的冰冷肌肤让日向尖锐地吸了一口气，眼神扫过柜角，死死地钉在出现在镜子里的杂乱白色头发上。直到狛枝纤细的手臂环上自己的腰，他才终于想起眼珠转动的方法。

“呐，日向君，”狛枝轻声咕哝着，眯起眼睛露出一个浅浅的微笑。日向在他的拥抱里轻轻的颤抖，伸向睡裤的手不得不向前抵住桌角，以支撑住突然发软的腿。“你没有关门哦。”

“狛枝——”日向沙哑的低语，眼睛瞟向几步外敞开的小屋大门，“进屋敲门是基本礼仪。”

狛枝的笑容扩大了，日向意识到他没有穿上衣，光裸肩膀上起伏的线条在自己的脖颈后面彰显着存在感。原本安置在腹部的手缓慢而温顺地划过他的皮肤，点起炙热的小小火焰，渗入他的五脏六腑，日向立刻产生了糟糕的预想。

他今天会被狛枝凪斗狠狠的操进床单里。

或许不只是床单。  
这个想法让他的阴茎在浴巾下颤抖的立了起来。

“你来干什么。”  
明知故问，他的话语在镜子里另一个人的注视下毫无疑问的破碎了——微笑的，灰暗的，审视的，痴恋的，不怀好意的注视。

这让日向硬得更厉害了。

“是打算干什么呢，”狛枝低低地咕哝，日向无法理解为什么这样一句简单的话却让他突然之间口干舌燥。他还什么都没说，他 _还什么都没做。_ 日向的心脏却已经开始在胸腔里耸动，像是小鸟的羽毛掉进了河里。他试图跟上自己的呼吸，但眼神却已经开始控制不住地跟随着镜子里的狛枝。

“等-，呃！”他还没来得及开口，话语立刻被狛枝含住光裸肩膀的动作打断，舌尖在皮肤上柔软地吮吸，手掌穿过他的胸口，擦过立起来的乳头。

啊。完全没有留下猜错的余地。

“狛枝，”日向轻声叫他的名字，在狛枝捏住乳头轻轻打转的那一刻唔咽出声，乳头迅速挺立了起来。狛枝的吻离开他的肩膀，划过锁骨，最后落在了颈前，他的呼吸在肌肤相亲之下逐渐沉重。色素浅淡的眼珠从镜子里扫过他，于是日向闭上眼睛，躲开热切的注视。

“日向君，”狛枝在他耳边脆弱的皮肤上低语，“日向君的味道，我很想念哦。”

他在狛枝的手指下毫无疑问地颤抖，自愿失去的视野反而让其他的感官变得更加清晰，充满暗示的触摸随着打转的气息逐渐侵略着全身。仿佛内脏被拉扯出来的的巨大空虚集中了他，能感受到另一个冰冷的身体汲取自己的体温，能感受到松枝和海水的味道——

_这感觉很好。_

他这样想，他需要这么认为，他决定让自己接受这个。只要忽略多余的恐慌，忽略剧烈反抗的心脏，忽略攥紧胸口的，死死扼制住自己的焦虑。他试图妥协。

只要他肯妥协。  
这些触感，这个人，这件事……或许会感觉很好。

“狛枝……”日向吐出两个字，又停了下来，在狛枝专注于颈动脉上的，柔和的舔咬里深深地、低低地吸了一口气。

_接纳他。_ 他听到脑子里的声音在催促。 _接纳他的爱。让他掌控你。享受它。_

_明明感觉很好。_

_明明很喜欢。_

“狛枝，我-”再一次开口的尝试在狛枝环抱住腹部肌肤相亲的拥抱里毫无疑问的失败了，冰冷的身体几乎将他的意识扯离身体。

没事的。会舒服的。没有关系的。 _妥协吧。_

“唔……”他从喉咙里挤出一声粘稠的呻吟，脑袋倚向身后，狛枝亲吻着他裸露脖颈上的每一处，嘴唇冰冷却拖行出炙热的火焰。“不-不要……不要留下痕迹，不， _啊-……_ 狛枝！不要留在脖子上！”

“嗯……那日向君希望把我的痕迹留在哪里呢？”狛枝从喉咙深处轻声问到，低沉的咕哝声滑进日向的耳朵，他的膝盖立刻不争气地发软了。

“无所谓，”焦点开始模糊不清，意识堕入深渊，狛枝湿润的唇舌在他的皮肤上留下深浅不一的小径。日向把头靠上狛枝的肩膀，“别在脖子上，哪里都可以。”

狛枝轻轻的咕哝了一声以表示喜悦，牙齿陷入陷入日向肩胛骨上脆弱的皮肤，力度刚刚足够引发疼痛的快感，直直地冲向挺立下半身。日向抬起手，笨拙里夹杂着迟疑，直到他的手指传过狛枝毛绒蓬松的白发，对方发出了压抑的呻吟，他才终于定下心来，埋进头发里的手偷偷地用力，自以为不留痕迹地将毛绒绒的脑袋往前压了压。

在乳头上胡闹的手抚过他的胸口，掠过锁骨脊，向上展开的同时捏住咽喉。肩胛骨上的亲吻仍继续着，与此同时狛枝的另一只手逐渐下滑，手指在小腹上留下欲望的曲线，日向只能挣扎着试图咽下喉咙深处的呻吟。

_放弃吧。_

_享受吧。_

_你会喜欢的。_

_臣服于欲望吧。_

日向更用力地闭上眼睛，挣扎反抗着胸口的压力。另一个声音正高声斥责着他，告诉他这一切错得多厉害，嘲笑着他的软弱和不堪，他弯起脊背试图逃脱，压迫着狛枝单薄的胸口，而背后的身体毫无疑问地绷紧了。

脖颈上的压力收紧了，变为充满威胁性的压迫，手指向上顶着下巴逼迫他抬起头来面向空无一物的吊顶，灰草绿色的眼睛猛地睁大，日向在咽喉的束缚下剧烈地扭动，喘不过气的哭喊也被堵在了嗓子里。狛枝顺势猛地拉开他浴巾上的结，他不得不咬住嘴唇以制止溢出的唔咽。

“看呐日向君，”狛枝柔和地出声，声音里宛如有实体的愉悦就同他滑落日向阴茎的手一样明显。“这里已经完全硬了哦。”

“狛枝……”日向倒吸一口气，阴茎在狛枝不容置疑的手掌下颤动，抵抗着想要朝手掌里挺弄的欲望，腰部向后扭曲，不得已压迫在狛枝的下腹。

狛枝的吻向上滑动，含住日向的耳廓，温暖的呼吸冲刷着纤弱的皮肤，他满含恶意的嗓音滑进耳蜗。

“其实很喜欢被这样对待吧，日向君。”

狛枝干净的手掌裹住他逐渐变硬的阴茎，日向在他的掌心里融化了，嘶哑的呻吟从喉咙里流出，虚软的膝盖威胁着要罢工，他能感觉到自己的大腿为了支持住身体而不住打颤。

_呼吸。_

“狛枝。”他颤抖地，唐突地深吸了一口气。

_放松。_

“求-求你了。”支在狛枝头发里的手跌落到后颈，在不住扭动后腰的动作里牢牢地抱住他。

_享受它。_

_“更多的。”_

  
狛枝笑出了声，握住日向挺立的手开始上下撸动，另一只手捏住日向的臀部，拉向自己勃起的阴茎，缓慢地磨蹭。干燥的挺动没有任何润滑，但日向没有精力再去考虑这些了，在缓慢的摩擦里咬紧了牙关。

“狛-狛枝，不要再……不要再磨蹭了，求你了——”

他仍然被自己话语里残留的羞耻感影响，红晕爬上他的脸颊。但狛枝收紧的手，埋进他脖颈的毛绒绒的脑袋，低沉的咕哝，都让他的脚趾在快感里蜷缩。他就快要忘记羞耻感了。

“那么我要开始了哦，日向君。”狛枝的轻哼流进他的耳朵，日向在他的话语下轻轻打颤，他向后伸出手，不受控制地抓住狛枝的胯部。

“接下来我的阴茎深深会地埋进日向君柔软的身体里，彻底操开你湿软的小穴，然后日向君黏糊糊的穴道会紧紧的记住我的形状，让日向君忘记怎么呼吸，直到每一声色情的呻吟都只有我的名字——”

狛枝停顿下来，近乎慈爱地亲吻他的下巴底侧，日向几乎可以感受到他的微笑。

_“直到日向君再也想不起任何事情为止。”_

日向全身都颤抖了起来，不假思索地点头，他扭动臀部以跟上狛枝缓慢的撸动，呢喃软语从嘴边滑落，试图在狛枝缓慢的节奏里摩挲对方的勃起——只有他一个人渴求沦陷未免太不公平。从狛枝嘴里榨取出来的细碎呻吟让他兴奋得头昏脑胀，他想要 _更多。_

他在狛枝向前的挺动下呻吟，用臀部磨蹭着他显而易见的勃起，把自己操进他的手心。当狛枝又一次开始撸动的时候，日向不得不咬住嘴唇才抑制住喉咙里难堪的呻吟。

脖子上的手收紧了，并不影响呼吸，但不重不轻的力度让日向控制不住的哀呼，他的阴茎在狛枝的手里猛地抽搐了一下。

“再大声一点吧？日向君。”狛枝的声音在耳边响起，手指转而捏住阴茎根部。

“狛枝……”日向沙哑地开口，捏住狛枝臀部的手难耐地收紧，手掌下的皮肤轻微地变形，“不，啊-，不要再捉弄我了……进来，快进来啊！”

换作平时，狛枝放肆的笑声和表情或许会让日向恼怒不已——如果他没有陷入困惑和混乱，愉悦和愧疚交缠的泥沼里的话。可当狛枝松开他的勃起，向前伸手并从衣柜抽屉里拉出一根他没有任何印象的润滑剂的那一刻，所有的恼怒都消失了。

相反的，腿间跳动的阴茎，和胸腔收紧的恐慌填满了他的大脑，阻挠着他的呼吸。

脖子从狛枝的手里释放出来，他退到日向身后准备为他扩张，日向不得不向前倾移，手臂抵在衣柜上以支撑身体的重量，肩胛骨向后压出，被迫低垂着的脑袋让他闭上了眼睛。他的身体是诚实的。他想要和狛枝做爱。可他的心脏却以要跳出来的力度锤击着他的胸腔。

一只手滑上日向的背脊，带着温柔的力度，而这感觉……很安心。短暂的恐慌退潮，他的呼吸在狛枝的安抚下逐渐平稳。在仿佛对待受伤的小动物一样轻柔的哼唱里，狛枝纤长的手指滑向他的穴口。

仅仅是简单的触碰就让日向弓起脊背，颤抖地，甜蜜地，不假思索地呻吟无意识地从他嘴里溢出。接着狛枝沉入一根手指，日向险些全然倒塌在面前的衣柜上。

手指挤入能到达的最深处，按压着柔软的肠壁，恰到好处的研磨让日向唔咽出声，在柔和的松木气味里弓起脊背。狛枝覆上他的后背，在耳边发出猫咪一样的咕噜声，呼吸刷过他的脖子，后穴里的手指恰到好处地弯成钩形。

“日向君自己扩张了吗？”狛枝的声音显得有些高涨，身体里的手指扭动起来，日向哭喊出声。肠壁上的压力沉默地存在着，快感缓慢地累积，他在欲望里喘息，忍住咬破嘴唇的念头。狛枝空闲的手重新握住日向的挺立，润滑液让手指的滑动温暖而黏腻，他不得不挣扎着决定挺向哪一边，——阴茎上的快感还是狛枝突然开始操弄的手指。

“哈啊，”日向大声抽咽，紧紧地扒在衣柜上，屁股大幅度的地向后拱，试图让狛枝进入得更深，打开他，引诱他的阴茎快点操进身体。

“咳啊-，狛枝，求-求你了……”

“日向君洗澡的时候就是在做这种事情吗？”狛枝颤抖着问道，舌尖舔进他的耳朵，手指在肠道里卷弄。“在被我这个垃圾废物狠狠操弄的幻想里用手指玩弄自己对吗？日向君在这个想法下叫出声了吧？紧紧咬住嘴唇不让声音漏出来生怕被我听见心里却绝望着希望着渴望着我能出现在身边帮你扩张然后狠狠地把你操进浴室的瓷砖上对吗？”

日向在他的幻想里瞪大眼睛，狛枝稍稍后退，把脸埋进他布满红痕的肩窝里，带着粗重的呼吸重新开口。

“日向君在浴室里是什么样子呢？漂亮的身体倚靠在墙上，蒸汽冲过潮热的皮肤，手指深深地埋在小穴里，一边哭喊着我的名字一边抠挖，

“日向君的才能果然是超高校级的bitch吧？”

日向在狛枝的手臂里沉没，越来越低越来越低直到终于失去了支撑自己的愿望，贴着后背的皮肤带着冰凉的松木气味，他的乳头在狛枝手指地拨弄下轻微地挺动。脑子里只剩下让狛枝进来的念头，想要被填满的快感占了上风，羞耻感逐渐消失，直到听见对方的笑声，他才意识到狛枝的手指根本没有主动抽插过。他无法呼吸，粗喘着，几乎要在欲望里啜泣起来。

狛枝向后仰去，疯狂而痴态的目光扫过他的身体，于是日向脑子里的弦断裂了，最后一线羞耻在性欲和渴望里彻底的沉没。伴随着不耐烦的喘气，日向趴上衣柜，让柜板支撑自己的重量，弓起脊背，屁股向后翘起，手指绝望地扒拉着狛枝的裤子并猛地拽下，却因为失败的角度哀哭出声。

_他只想让狛枝操进来，为什么会这么困难？_

狛枝发出了一声介乎嘲笑和痴恋之间的声音，带着明显的愉悦，日向赌气一样吼回去，更高声，但听起来更像哭喊。他用柜子上的手撑起自己以找到更好的角度，另一只手狠狠地拽下希望混蛋的裤子，或许比必要的更用力一些。接着日向抓住埋入身体里的那只手，用力地拽了出去，在失去手指填满的瞬间抽咽出声，然后身体向后仰，湿滑的入口在狛枝翘起的挺立上磨蹭，嘴里漏出的呻吟像是胜利宣言。

狛枝松开腰上桎梏，一只手用力捏住日向的臀肉，另一只手扶正自己的阴茎，挺入因为欲望轻轻收缩的穴口，日向两只手都支在了桌子上，眯起眼睛，在狛枝缓缓埋入的动作下大口地喘气。

湿滑的龟头缓缓地分开穴口，日向猛地抬头，剧烈颤抖。被撑开的疼痛尖锐而酥麻，可对于已经扩张过的肠道而言，疼痛几乎可以忽略不计。太舒服了。混乱、困惑，但舒服。他让自己呻吟出声，渴望且不假思索。狛枝插进更深处，过于缓慢的速度甚至让日向产生了融化的错觉。

日向忽闪着睁开眼睛，猛然间注意到桌子上的，被他遗忘的落地镜。

他看起来一片狼藉。  
双颊绯红，草绿色的眼睛湿漉漉地半睁着，下巴挂着口水，嘴唇被咬得红肿。不怎么柔软的头发乱糟糟地支棱着，耳边的支棱碎发被汗水黏在脸颊上，穴口流着淫水，身体无意识的在欲望下颤抖——他看起来……很舒服。日向意识到自己在享受这场的性爱。张开的嘴里流出津液，因为喘不过气而半伸出的舌头……这一切看起来既罪恶又色情，日向的阴茎却因为镜子里自己的样子颤动。

他的目光向后滑去， 一时间全身所有的血液都停止了循环。

狛枝。他从没有在强迫的性事里认真看过狛枝的脸。每一次他都会把日向的脑袋压进床单，热切地专注于把他操得神魂颠倒。

而现在日向正直直地盯着狛枝，被欲望支配的狛枝。

他维持着站立的姿势，腰臀向前挺弄着将阴茎送入日向的后穴，肩膀后移，一只手抚上他的脊背。他柔软的手臂，清瘦的身体，可以看见肋骨的腰腹——这个嘴里挂着狂热希望和垫脚石的家伙，其实非常单薄瘦弱。狛枝平日里的色素浅淡的瞳孔染上了颜色，浓重的混乱交缠着痴念，仿佛一滩淤泥堆积的池塘，着迷地盯着身体交合的连接处。日向括约肌上的软肉控制不住地痉挛，病态地盯着狛枝唾液直流的嘴角和脸颊上的红晕，在他终于一插到底的动作里剧烈颤抖。

于是狛枝的视线与他相撞了。逮住他镜子里的凝视，日向感觉到自己的肠道轻轻收缩，那愉悦和疯狂的炙热视线快要让他溺水了，几乎分不清恐惧和性欲。

他好奇自己会不会仅仅在那道目光下射出来。

他没机会知道了。狛枝的瞳孔更深纠缠，反折过他的双手，以此为支点猛地将他整个人推上梳妆台，日向在粗暴的对待下呻吟，腰腹磕上边缘的疼痛和狛枝捏住臀肉的手让他的阴茎在腿间可怜地颤动。他试图向后仰，追赶着狛枝淌着欲望的眼神注视着自己的画面，手臂在无意义的用力下分泌着酸痛。

狛枝将性器抽出一点，再狠狠地插进去，毫无预兆又不留情面，日向在喘息间毫不意外地放弃了挣扎。

他的身体仍然向前弓着，狛枝变换着角度抽插，每一下都顶入深处，快感传过向的脊背，直挺挺地涌上性器。后穴被塞得满满的，狛枝再次倚上前，双手环上他的胸膛，一边操着他，一边揉捏他的乳头，日向在欲望里失神，皮肤上的饥渴被完完全全的，由内而外满足了。

“日向君知道自己有多淫荡吗？”狛枝在他的耳边发问，害臊的话吹在耳朵上，日向乱七八糟的脑袋只能挤出一声黏糊糊的呻吟作为回答，性器硬得发疼，前端开始流出液体。“叫得那么大声是想让大家都听见吗？”狛枝又抽插了一下，“小穴欲求不满的缠着收缩，是在害怕我会离开吗？”

他的挺动缓慢而磨人，足够让他渴求，却远远不够满足。日向粗喘着，大声的呻吟，向后晃动着腰杆试图让狛枝挺入得更深，绝望地渴求着更多。

“狛枝，求-求你了……”日向抱怨地呻吟，他已经不清楚自己在请求些什么了。

“不用担心哦，日向君。”狛枝一只手顺着脊背上滑，亲吻刚刚留下的咬痕，仿佛通电一样的快感爬上日向赤裸的皮肤。“不用担心。因为啊，接下来我会用日向君渴望的速度把你操得一边哭一边喊我的名字哦。”

接着他开始兑现自己的话，快速的抽插日向的软穴，那里潮湿温热，润滑剂和体液融在一起，多到溅在大腿上，日向的身体开始抽搐扭动，每一次刺激都把他抛上更高的顶峰，他的性器已经太硬了，后穴又太湿，嘴里发出意义不明的唔咽。狛枝伸手环住日向的性器，于是他彻底失去了对身体的控制，伸出手抓上狛枝的上臂，稳住在抽插里颤栗的身体。

“唔啊-啊，狛枝！”呼吸急促，嗓音里带上了哭腔，身体在边缘感下紧绷，狛枝的每一次抽插都让他更接近高潮。

“舒服吗？”狛枝以更快速的抽插作为回应，另一只手环上他的下颚，强迫他抬起脑袋，一口咬上肩膀。“喜欢吗？”

“喜-喜欢，”他不经思考地回答，仿佛说话的不是自己。狛枝突然咬得更用力了，牙齿沉进皮肤，性器快速抽插着，仿佛要让肠道记住这形状。日向在巨大的快感里翻起眼皮，后穴跟着节奏吮吸着，蜷缩起圆润的脚趾，熟悉的坠落感在内脏里翻涌，濒临高潮的快感让他双眼紧闭，浑身颤抖。“好喜欢，狛枝，好-啊！快要去了，哈啊，狛枝，快去- _咿啊-_ …… _啊！_ ”

浊液飞溅在梳妆柜上，阴茎在狛枝温暖的手里颤动着，抽泣从熟悉的嘴里传出，日向这才意识到自己满脸是泪。快感转瞬而剧烈，他在高潮里颤抖，后穴疯狂收紧，嘴里含糊不清地说着什么，语句在潮涌而来的、深深的、温暖的释放里全部变成了无法辨认的呻吟。

狛枝继续操弄着，更快速，更短暂的挺弄，牙齿仍然埋在肩上。高潮后的身体敏感到一碰就化，日向颤抖着，呻吟着，紧紧咬住早已经红肿不堪的下唇，手指埋进狛枝软绵绵的头发里。低声地抽咽，几乎像是在低语，他突然意识到自己破碎的呼吸里裹挟着模糊的服从。

狛枝就那样抱着他，快速抽插着，日向在他最后一次深埋里抽泣，这太头过了。他又一次射精了，在温热粘稠的液体灌进身体的那一刻颤抖着达到了高潮，被填满快感冲刷过全身，日向几乎以为自己要昏过去了，直到狛枝终于松开了禁锢。

蓬松柔软的头发磨蹭着他的脖颈，两个人都没有动，日向在余晕里喘气，眼泪突然刺痛了眼睛。

我真的是个婊子。  
狛枝的婊子。

想被贯穿，想被粗暴的对待，想被压在随便哪个家具上操的乱七八糟，想被射的满满当当直到肚子里再也放不下别的东西——

诡异的念头刺痛胃袋，同缓缓从腿间淌下的精液一起，剧烈的将日向击穿。狛枝向前挪了挪，越过双臂环住腰腹。日向分不清狛枝是支撑着他还是将他困在怀里，他只能用缄默的站立回应。

他突然的感到眩晕，伴随着模糊的恐慌和餍足。随即一阵古怪的，迷惑的快乐涌上胃袋，不顾掐住脖子的心脏和快要活活烧死他的眼泪，他彻底放弃了让理清一切混乱关系的念头。

他在松枝和性爱纠缠的味道里睡着了。

  
“呐，日向君。

“只看着我一个人吧，

“只对着我呻吟吧，

“变成没有我就射不出来的婊子吧，

“用力地绝望，然后成为我的希望吧。

“日向君，

“可以做到吧。”

  
后记1：  
狛枝：我馋你身子  
日向：这不是你让我再洗一次澡的理由

~~后记2：~~  
~~很多年以后，日向仍会在空无一人的房间里，在那个人残存的，庞大的，浓烈的，贯穿身体的恶意里哭喊着高潮——~~

~~毕竟我只是个预备学科啊。~~

后记2是刀子所以假装删掉（。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，日向的浴巾是我。  
> 抱着“对超高校级的bitch果然还是非常执念啊！”这种想法动笔的深夜产物。  
> 大概会有非常多bug，但我没有beta，所以欢迎捉虫。


End file.
